


Stress Relief

by LoathsomeSinner



Category: Original Work
Genre: Biting, Blood and Gore, Bondage, Cannibalism, M/M, Masochism, Power Bottom, Stabbing, Strangulation, Struggle for domination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 12:14:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19790677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoathsomeSinner/pseuds/LoathsomeSinner
Summary: Blowing off a little steam.





	Stress Relief

Chains rattled as he stepped into the room, and he knew he already had the attention of the one who was being held by them. Enoch smiled, and it only widened when it was met with a snarl.

“Did you miss me, pet?”

As he stepped closer the other man came into view. Chained, held immobile against the wall, he didn't look like much of a threat. But there was a fire in his eyes that seemed to be tireless, at least so far as Enoch had discovered. There was anger, hate, malice, blood-lust in them. Another kind of lust, as well.

Another snarl. The chained man wasn't much for conversation, but he certainly understood. He knew what was coming, as well, and his body strained against the chains that held him.

“Impatient as always. Soon.”

He was excited himself, these little bouts were always so invigorating. Slowly, just to tease, he removed the robe he was wearing. He'd considered simply going naked underneath, but how the man ripped off his clothes was vastly too enjoyable to miss out on, even if he was feeling a little impatient himself. He might even have kept the robe on, but it was one of his favorites.

The chains rattled again, straining to hold the man within them at bay. Enoch wasn't concerned, they were specially made just for this pet, they would hold until he was ready to let him loose.

He stepped up closer, heart beginning to beat a little faster as he looked deep into those frenzied eyes. He lifted a hand to caress the man's cheek, giving a soft but warm chuckle as the man tried to bite at his hand.

“If you want it that way, pet...”

His hand moved instead to the man's shaggy hair, gripping it tight and yanking his head forward and down. He pressed their lips together forcefully, and it was only moments before the man's teeth found his lower lip, sinking into it, giving them both their first taste of blood for the night.

When he pulled back his lip was torn, but with the way his body healed it was nothing to be concerned about. If anything he'd hoped it would have been worse, it would have lasted longer that way. 

He released his grip on his pet, taking a moment to enjoy the sight of his own blood running from the man's mouth, staining his teeth. His fingers came up to the tear in his lip, touching the open wound and reveling in the shock of pain. There would be much more of it to come.

Without any more words, he moved to touch each of the shackles with his bloodied fingers. It was a nice little enchantment the mages had cooked up for him, only his own blood would open them. He stepped back as they began to open, giving the man space. He was always the most cranky when he was just let out, the least likely to obey without issues.

He ducked underneath a wild strike, having to block the follow-through a fraction of a second later. The impact was almost enough to crack bone, but even if it had it wouldn't have fazed him. He locked eyes with the wild man, watching as yet another strike was incoming.

“Stop.”

The man snarled, but this one was mostly frustration. The strike stopped barely an inch away from Enoch's face, and he suspected it would have sent him stumbling at the very least if it had hit.

“Kneel.”

The man was slow to respond, seeming to fight with himself just as much as he was fighting with the order. But locked in Enoch's gaze, slowly, he went to his knees. There was still a bloodied snarl of defiance on his features, but he'd knelt nonetheless.

“Good...” It was tempting, from this angle, to try something else. But he needed that particular part of his body to stay _on_ him, and he didn't heal quite _that_ quickly. As much control as he had over this feral man, it didn't seem to extend to not biting whatever was between his teeth.

He let his hand move to caress the man's cheek again, and this time he didn't turn, just shuddered with his pent up energy and desire. Then he stepped back once more. Now that he had reminded his pet who was in control, it was time to let him off the leash, so to speak.

“Come.”

This order was followed immediately, the man launching himself from his position into an attack. Enoch was prepared for it, but it still nearly knocked the wind from him as the man collided, and they both fell heavily to the stone floor, Enoch taking the brunt of the hit.

He _did_ lose his breath a moment later, strong hands tightening in an unforgiving grip around his throat. He squirmed, closing his eyes to enjoy the heady rush as his body kept pumping blood through his veins, with ever decreasing amounts of oxygen. It wouldn't kill him, neither of them would let that happen, but he could still let himself feel the effects if he chose.

He opened his eyes again, and just as suddenly pushed upwards, a sudden display of strength that threw his pet off, sending him rolling a few feet away. He pushed to his feet, just in time to dodge another headlong attack.

Ah, but perhaps he hadn't dodged as well as he'd thought. There was a glint of metal in his pet's hand now, and he grinned as he realized he'd pulled the knife from his belt. It was what he'd brought it in for, after all. His heart was racing now, the adrenaline pumping through his veins numbing some of the pain. He'd just have to try harder. At least with the knife the man would be able to give him wounds even that rush couldn't ignore.

His pet was taking a more reasoned approach now, stalking towards him, posture low and ready to react. It was always difficult to decide, in moments like these, if he wanted to keep fighting or simply let his pet have his way. It was awfully tempting to just open his arms, let that blade sink into flesh.

But struggling always made the wounds so much messier. Besides, if it was in his nature to simply let things happen to him, their relationship would likely be much different.

The man lunged, and Enoch stepped aside, but his opponent was crafty, and very occasionally capable of getting the better of him. The man's foot snaked forward and he tripped, managing to catch himself with his hands but unable to move before his pet struck again.

He grunted as he felt the man's foot connect square between his shoulder blades, forcing him down onto the floor in one swift movement. The foot was gone before Enoch had the chance to try and trip him as well, so instead he rolled over onto his front, lifting a hand to block as his pet brought the knife down.

It slid neatly between the bones in his hand, slipping easily through his palm as if it were butter. He hissed, feeling spatters of his blood hitting his face and neck. He tried to grip the knife but the muscles wouldn't move quite right, but oh – how it hurt.

It slipped out of him just as easily as it went in, he groaned as it went, but he didn't have much time to recover. His pet was on him, suddenly _there_ , and he bucked his hips up to grind their bodies together. The man above him tensed, letting his breath out in a soft hiss, and Enoch grinned as he took the opportunity to wrap his legs around his pet's waist.

The man snarled, lifting the knife up again, thrusting forward against him even as he brought the knife down, embedding it in his shoulder. Enoch cried out, letting his head fall back for a moment, a shudder of delight passing through his body at the mix of pleasure and pain.

The knife remained embedded in his shoulder, effectively stopping any attempts he made at moving it. He _could_ have, certainly, if he'd needed to, but there was nothing happening that he wasn't thoroughly enjoying. His pets hands gripped his shirt, ripping it open. Buttons flew, baring his skin, and the sharp tug and moving fabric brought a new stab of pain from the wound.

Each breath, coming raggedly now, made the wound in his shoulder flare in his mind, and he couldn't help but squirm. 

“Ah... Pet, _more_.”

He was rewarded instantly, the sting of nails being drawn down skin, breaking it. He could feel them like fire along his chest and abdomen, and his back arched to follow the touch.

It stopped when the man encountered resistance, and Enoch made a soft noise of annoyance. It was always so annoying when clothing got in the way. Still, his pet seemed equally frustrated with them, and the knife was pulled roughly from its temporary sheath. 

Enoch hissed, then gave a low moan as the knife bit into skin. His pet was using it to rip open his pants, of course, but cared little for what other damage he made as he did so. He cut down along each leg, then ripped the material free of the important areas with a series of rough tugs, every movement causing Enoch's various wounds to sing in unison.

The knife clattered to the side, forgotten in the wake of what was to come. Enoch was bared, and his pet was quickly freeing himself from his own pants as well. They were both impatient now, too excited to draw it out any longer, and Enoch grinned as he felt the man pressing against him.

He'd lubricated himself well before the encounter, it only served to slow things down and even though he enjoyed pain, it was too much of a hassle to go without. He hadn't bothered stretching himself, however, a fact that made itself obvious as his pet thrust into him, deep and fast.

He groaned loudly, his undamaged arm coming up to wrap around his pet's neck, the other still too ruined to move. He was given no reprieve, no time to grow accustomed to the invasion before his pet was moving, setting a fast and hard pace, driving deep into him. It almost felt like he was trying to split him in two, it always felt so much bigger when he hadn't stretched first.

“Ah, gods, _yes_.”

His pet responded with another snarl, and Enoch grinned, slowly turning his head to the side, baring his neck and as-of-yet undamaged shoulder. His pet took the bait immediately, leaning in to bite deep into the meat there, making another hot spurt of blood.

“Mmmn, _harder_.” Even Enoch wasn't entirely sure if he was referring to the thrusts or the bite, but he got both. The pace increased, the man slamming into him, filling his mind with pain and pleasure. And he felt teeth scrape across bone in his arm, the bite deep enough that it would have simply torn a chunk from him had bone not gotten in the way.

But that wasn't about to stop his pet, of course not, he'd trained him too well. Enoch gave a long, low groan as the man began to pull back, simply opting to rip it from him instead.

He came in the same moment that it pulled free from his body, tensing around his pet, and for a few moments after the pain intensified, mingled with the sound of the man chewing his bite of flesh.

The thrusting came to a shuddering stop as the man finished inside him, and they both rested there for a moment, panting in the aftermath.

“Such a _good_ pet.”

He pulled the man down, pressing their lips together again, and this time it was a long, slow kiss. The blood-lust and rage had been quelled for the moment, but it would be back soon enough. He enjoyed the kiss while it lasted, before placing his palm on his pet's chest and pushing him back.

“Off.”

He was more pliable now, more willing to listen to command, and he moved away easily, raising to his feet. Enoch's attempt at getting up was a little more awkward, much of his body not wanting to listen to him, but he stood strong once he had. He could not afford to show actual _weakness_ to this creature, if he lost control he would never get it back, and it would be such a waste.

He led his pet back to where he'd been chained before, returned the shackles while he was still compliant, but before he left he pressed their bodies in close and whispered into his pet's ear.

“Don't fret, my dear, I'll have some people for you to kill soon. I promise.”

He stole another kiss, this one chaste in comparison to all they'd done, and paused only to collect his robe again before walking out of the room.


End file.
